Remember Only Shadows
by Littlesilence
Summary: D'Ablo only hissed at me through gritted teeth, 'Don't worry, little Praves. It is not yet time for you to leave this world. If I cannot be you, you cannot be who you are either.' This is an extract from the first chapter. Please read and review? The first chapter says what the story is going to be about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Sweet Dreams

**Vlad**

* * *

I was dreaming when it happened. It was a nice dream. I can't even remember what it was about, but I remembered that it was nice. It was like a warm glow in the pit of my stomach.

It ended too suddenly.

One moment I was happy and floating. The next I had a fully grown vampire in top of me. D'Ablo. As soon as I saw him, I opened my mouth to scream for help. Unfortunately, he saw what I was about and put his free hand over my mouth, the other holding me down with his vampiric strength. I did the first thing that came naturally. I bit it. My hunger hadn't been satisfied for days, so it wasn't that hard to make my fangs shoot out of the gums and into D'Ablo's cold palm. He grunted in surprise, but his hand continued to remain over my mouth. I bit down harder.

D'Ablo only hissed at me through gritted teeth, 'Don't worry, little Praves. It is not yet time for you to leave this world. If I cannot be you, you cannot be who you are either.'

When he said this last sentence, I grew even more confused. What the hell did he mean 'you cannot be who you are'? He had obvisually become even more crazy then usual.

While I had been drifting in my own thoughts, D'Ablo had gotten out a small vial, no thicker than my index finger, and about half as long, and unstoppered it. The liquid inside was the same shade of blue as the sky in the middle of the night. With the lid off, the moon light danced off the rim of the vial.

D'Ablo removed his blood-stained-already-healing hand from of my mouth. I amidually clamped it closed, not wanting the unknown liquid anywhere near me. D'Ablo, who know had my wrists pinned beneath his legs, cutting off the blood circulation to my hands, got used his hand not holding the deadly liquid to pinch my nose. I tried to hold my breath for as long as I could, but I knew it was hopeless. As soon as I opened my mouth for the so wanted air, the midnight blue liquid was forced down my throat. I tried to spit it out, but he held one hand on the bottom of my chin, the other on top of my head, keeping my mouth closed. I unwillingly swallowed the fowl substance. He let go of me and started to back towards my bed room, saying something that my now fuzzy mind struggled to make sense of. The darkness started to close in towards me. Just before I lost consiness, I figured out what D'Ablo had said 'Sweet dreams, Vladimir. For tomorrow, you know nothing.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Druge Feeling

** Henry**

* * *

Finally!

Saturdays are my favourite day of the week.

No school and get to sleep in!

Brilliant!

I didn't know why, but in the middle of last night I woke up with a strange tug in my stomach, like something bad had happened to someone I know. A feeling if doubt filled my very core at what had happened, for I know something DID, but I have no idea what. I shook of the feeling, thinking it was nothing, that it was just the left overs of a nightmare.

I attempted to go back to sleep, but couldn't, as the weird feeling had not yet left me.

I hoped that in the morning, everything would be the same as it was yesterday.

Even then, I knew it wouldn't be.

* * *

**AN: Sorry i know it's short, but i thought i should publish it anyway as this is the only story i've gotten reviews from people who i don't know before. thanks to IncinerationNation, BerlinWallFighter115 and vlaire, if i hadn't gotten any reviews or follows i wouldn't have updated as quickly (though i know i haven't updated in a while, shit got in the way). :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The One Lost

**Otis**

* * *

Something has happened. Something bad. What does this feeling mean? it feels as though I have just witnessed the death of a loved one. Has something happened to Nelly? Vikes? No. it's neither of them. I knew who it was the moment I felt it. Vlad

* * *

**Vlad**

* * *

I woke up in a room I had never seen before in my life. The walls were painted black and red. Black on the wall with the door and the one opposite it. The red was on the other two walls. There were also some posters stuck up on them, mostly of old, cheesy vampire movies.

I wondered whose room this was. It looked as though it had recently been lived. Most of the stuff was clean, though there was a lot of clothes on the floor. As though someone couldn't be bothered to clear up after themselves.

I couldn't remember how I got there, which means…Actually, I have no idea what that means. Maybe that I didn't come here willingly? I really have no clue.

If I thought about it, really hard, I couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Only darkness, a loneliness of some sort.

I started to panic

My breathing quickened. I ran my fingers through my hair, becoming more frustrated by the second. The feeling of my temper rising made me want to scream out loud. Loud enough for everyone to hear.  
I walked to the door. I attempted to open it with all of the strength that I could master, but with no such luck. It was locked.

I began to pace. Round and round the small, unclosed room, my steps becoming quicker all the while. I had never felt so trapped in my life. Though, I guess, that wasn't saying much as I couldn't remember anything, except waking up this morning.

I screamed.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. It was a scream filled with hate, anger and a understand passion. Though, I was the only one who could understand. It was a passion of wanting justice. Justice for the person who made me not know who I was. For the person who trapped me in this room. Giving up hope of being let out anytime soon, I sat down on the end of the bed, observing the room around me more closely. On the desk there was a picture of two boys: one with raven black hair that fell into his eyes, the other with stylish brown hair and with a tan making the other boy look even more pale than usual. Both looked as if they had know the other for a long.

I felt a smack of remembrance while looking at the tanned boy. I remember two eight-year-old boys playing together in a tree, the one with black hair, who I now know is myself, is a branch lower than the other boy. Henry! I could remember afternoons spent playing video games, nights at each other's houses, talking about stuff that used to matter so much then, and means nothing now. I could remember Henry.

At least there was one person I knew I could trust.

I suddenly thought of something. The window! Just as I was about to walk over to it, the door banged open.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking sooo long to update! i had to go to stupid school, even though writing fanfictions is sooo much more fun. Thanks to vlaire who made me finally write this chapter with their reviews. i'll try to update as soon as i can but please don't judge me too harsly if it takes me a while. i'll try and update faster this time. sorry for the cliffhanger. bye! :)**


End file.
